Britain's Got Talent
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: When Mercedes daughters my OC's enter Britain's got talent do they have what it takes to win the show.


It was audition day for Mercedes daughters Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Christabella, Chanel, Crystal, Courtney and Caitlyn for Britain's got talent. They arrived at the train station and waited for the train while Mercedes and Lindsey drove to London with Nana's scooter in the boot of Lindsey's car. The train arrived and everyone got on. Chanel ended up sitting alone on the train.

"You ok love", Myra asked.

"Yeah, I'm excited", Chanel replied.

"Good" Myra replied.

The train arrived in London and Crystal couldn't wait to go on a double decker red bus. As one drove past her face lit up. They walked to a stop and got on a bus when Carla looked at Myra and Nana.

"Why have we traveled to London when auditions are also in Manchester and Liverpool", Carla asked.

"For the fun and experience" Nana replied.

They eventually got to the auditions and met Mercedes and Lindsey in the car park who had Nana's scooter ready for her to get on. Nana got on her scooter and started it up and then looked at everyone.

"Girl's what are we waiting for lets go", Nana said.

They entered the building and joined a line so the girls could get their numbers so they could audition. What was only five minutes seemed ike forever until they got to the front of the queue. The lady ticked them off and then they took a seat in the waiting room and were joined by a ventriloquist a lady called Jane and her dummy Paul.

"Would you like to see some", Jane asked.

"Yeah", Caitlyn replied.

Jane got out her dummy Paul and sat him on her knee and made him look around the audition waiting room until finally stopping and looking up at her. She smiled at Paul and then made him speak.

"Where are we", Paul asked.

"We're at Britain's got talent", Jane replied making Paul move his head.

"Where's the talent then", Paul asked with Jane making him laugh.

"In this room", Jane replied.

"Well if your talking about yourself you have no chance", Paul said.

"Rude", Jane replied.

"Wait wait wait", Paul said.

"What", Jane asked.

"Their looking at you. Their seeing if your lips move but sometimes your lips don't move, my lips don't move and you wonder where the hell is the sound coming from", Paul said.

Jane put her puppet away and the McQueen's plus Lindsey all clapped her. A lady called out some numbers and the room was becoming more empty. Jane was called up and to everyone's surprise Amanda had pressed her golden buzzer for her. Myra smiled as she watched the footage.

"That was well deserved", Myra said.

The lady called out the numbers for the McQueen's and Mercedes and Lindsey went with them while the crew sorted out Nana and her scooter. Ant and Dec went to talk to the girls. Carla's face lit up. Ant and Dec are her favorite TV presenters. The camera started rolling again.

"We are C-McQueen and we are a girl band", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Do you think you have what it takes to win", Ant asked.

"That's right do you think you have what it takes to win", Dec pretty much just repeated.

"Nah, we entered for the sake of it. Of course we think we could win we wouldn't be here otherwise", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"We're their managers", Mercedes said.

"Are they talented", Dec asked.

"Yeah", Lindsey replied.

"On occasions", Mercedes answered.

"Is it possible to watch them from out front", Lindsey asked.

"Sure", Ant replied.

The crew went out front to find Mercedes and Lindsey seats together so they could watch the girls. In the end they were placed next to two good looking men. Lindsey and Mercedes smiled at each other about who they had managed to sit next to. There was an act before the girls and it was a man called Harold who was fifty seven and he was reading poetry that he had written. He got three no's. The girls entered the stage and the crowd went crazy. Chardonnay-Alesha accidentally hit Courtney on the head with the microphone.

"Sorry about that", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Hello who are you please", Simon asked.

"We are C-McQueen", Christabella replied.

"How did you all meet", Simon asked.

"Well we are sisters so every time one of us popped out of our mother we met. Except from the twins Courtney and Caitlyn they fell out", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"So your sisters", David said.

"Yes David", Simon said.

"David I am a huge fan of your books, your an amazing author", Crystal said.

"Thank you...Simon I have fans", David said.

"If you do'nt mind me asking what are your names and ages", Simon asked.

"Hello Simon Cowell I'm Chardonnay-Alesha and I'm fifteen", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"I'm Carla and I'm fifteen", Carla said.

"I'm Christabella and I'm fifteen", Christabella said.

"I'm Chanel and I'm thirteen", Chanel said.

"I'm Crystal and I'm nine.

"I'm Courtney and I'm eight", Courtney said.

"I'm Caitlyn and I'm eight", Caitlyn said.

Myra and Nana had finally got to Ant and Dec and were both proud to be standing with Ant and Dec and the fact the girls were on the Britain's got talent stage but lets be real, they were more excited about Ant and Dec.

"Have you seen my daughter, there manager", Myra asked.

"She wanted to watch from out front", Dec replied.

Myra just smiled and watched the girls from back stage as they were nearly ready to perform. Nana kept smiling at Dec which didn't go unnoticed by Myra who just rolled her eyes at her mother.

"So what would you call your first album", Simon asked.

"Chicken nuggets", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Everyone started laughing except from Simon. David laughed so hard he fell off his seat. Simon was now ready to here what they had. The girls went to the back of the stage and waited for the music to come on. Once the music came on they began singing.

"Ee-e-e-oh-mum-oh-weh  
Ee-e-e-oh-mum-oh-weh

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

In the jungle, the mighty jungle  
The lion sleeps tonight  
In the jungle, the quiet jungle  
The lion sleeps tonight

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

Near the village, the peaceful village  
The lion sleeps tonight  
Near the village, the quiet village  
the lion sleeps tonight  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

Hush my darling, don't fear my darling  
The lion sleeps tonight  
Hush my darling, don't fear my darling  
The lion sleeps tonight

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

Ee-e-e-oh-mum-a-weh  
Ee-e-e-oh-mum-a-weh", The girls sung.

During the performance Crystal forgot the dance and looked as if she had a gun held to her head the whole time, Chardonnay-Alesha got carried away and they got buzzed twice by Alesha and Simon. David and Amanda however loved it the same as the audience.

"Alesha why you buzz we are both in the Alesha race", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

It was time to get the feedback from the judges and Mercedes was more nervous than anyone. The feedback started with Amanda and Myra and Nana both looked at Ant and Dec as they watched the feedback.

"Well I thought that was brilliant, you were entertaining. It was amazing", Amanda said.

"Alesha", Simon said.

"I'm sorry girls but to me you just don't have what it takes. Maybe if you pratice a little more and come back in a few years time there might be potential but right now I don't see any sorry", Alesha said.

"David", Simon said.

"Can I join your band, it was amazing. Your so energetic it was unbelievable", David said.

"You were just making a load of noise into a microphone, it was horrible, my dogs sing better than that", Simon said.

Nana rolled onto the stage on her scooter and Mercedes sat in the audience looking mortified while Lindsey found it quite funny that Nana had rolled on to the stage. Everyone went silent to see what she had to say. Myra quickly followed her out looking embarrassed that her mother had gone on to the stage.

"Simon Cowell you don't know what talent is", Nana said.

"I've been doing this job for age...", Simon said before he was inturpted.

"These seven beautiful young ladies are my great-granddaughters and if you don't give them a chance I'll kick you so hard where it hurt's you'll be singing ding dong merrily on high soprano", Nana said.

Ant and Dec were backstage clapping and enjoying every moment of this between Simon and Nana. Myra took a deep breath and then decided to speak up and apologize for what had just happened.

"Sorry this is my mother and she gets irritated if she hasn't had a sausage roll in a while", Myra said.

"Shut up you", Nana replied.

In the audience Mercedes had gone bright red and Lindsey was loving every minute of it. Mercedes looked at Lindsey as she laughed at her because her mum and her nan were causing a scene just like they do in the village.

"And when I kick you so hard you end up singing soprano this is what you will sound like. Hit it girls", Nana said as the music started playing.

"Ding dong merrily on high,  
In heav'n the bells are ringing:  
Ding dong! verily the sky  
Is riv'n with angel singing.  
Gloria, Hosanna in excelsis!

E'en so here below, below,  
Let steeple bells be swungen,  
And "Io, io, io!"  
By priest and people sungen.  
Gloria, Hosanna in excelsis!

Pray you, dutifully prime  
Your matin chime, ye ringers;  
May you beautifully rime  
Your evetime song, ye singers.  
Gloria, Hosanna in excelsis!", The girls sung as Nana and Myra danced.

It was time for the voting to see if the girls had made it through to the next round or not. The voting started with David Walliams.

"Yes", David said.

"It's a no from me. Amanda", Simon said.

"Yes", Amanda said.

It all now relied on Alesha whether the girls are through to the next round or not. Mercedes couldn't look in the audience she was hiding behind Lindsey with embarrassment.

"I'm going to say...yes", Alesha said.

Ant and Dec couldn't believe it. They had got through. Nana and Myra were so excited and Mercedes burst into tears due to the happiness. They all went home smiling.

The end


End file.
